


36 Hours

by macaron666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien boss lady, Aliens, Betrayal, Bombing, Death, Destruction, Even though it isn't that explicit, F/F, First time actually posting on here, Future, Gayness, Humans, I guess I could say alien invasion, If your squeamish then that's what the tags are for, It's just there in case, M/M, Mentions of Burns, Mentions of mass killing, Mothership - Freeform, Nuke - Freeform, Past, Saving stuff, Team, We love gayness, Weapon of Mass Destruction, atomic bomb, morphing, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaron666/pseuds/macaron666
Summary: A team from the future has to find a way to stop a nuclear bomb from going off in the past. Oh and there are aliens and gays involved. What could go wrong?...
Relationships: Original Human Female Character/Original Human Female Character, Original Human Male Character/Original Human Male Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1: The Mission (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Medic- Aiden  
> Leader- Mia  
> Historian- Emma  
> Techy person- Ava  
> Combat people- Austin, Grace

The bright white lights reflecting off of the grey metallic walls immediately blinding Emma. She hears the intercom system going off _**“Team Alpha report to the command centre immediately. This is a code blue. I repeat this is a code blue.”** _Emma immediately sprints towards an office. She opens the door, leaving a squeak as she does. She sees the team strategist, Ava at her table, looking at some plans from another mission. Ava doesn’t even look up at Emma too immersed in her thinking. Emma realises this and speaks up, “ We need to go now, it’s a code blue Ava.” Ava looks up with wide eyes, finally realising how bad this is, she immediately gets up and runs out the door, not even cleaning up her desk, which is unusual. Emma looks out the door and sees Ava sprinting down the hallway, before she turns around yelling something out to Emma, “You get Austin and Grace and I’ll get Aiden, Mia is probably there already!”

With that Ava was off. Emma went to where Austin and Grace will most likely be, which was the gym. Emma ran down the hall and rounded the corner, getting to the gym. She walked inside to the gym and she saw Austin and Grace sparring each other. She called out to them, “Didn’t you hear the intercom? We have to go now, it’s a code blue!” As Emma said that both of their heads snapped towards her, their faces showing no emotion but their eyes betraying them and showing fear. They quickly ran out of the gym, heading to the command centre with Emma following them.

Once they reached the command centre they saw Ava with Aiden, looking worried and Mia with the Director whispering to each other, worry and anger clear on their faces, “Your team is the best of the best Mia, you guys are the only ones who can do this,” The director worriedly whispered, “It’s too dangerous, I can’t risk my team!” Mia angrily whispered to him. When the door closed with a bang, everyone in the room looked at Emma, Grace and Austin, the air in the room growing thick with tension. Until a large booming voice spread out around the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and comments are welcome


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A team from the future has to find a way to stop a nuclear bomb from going off in the past. Oh and there are aliens and gays involved. What could go wrong?...

“Let’s talk about the mission,” It was the Director. Everyone turned to him, scared of the sudden change in his voice, he was scared but of what. Before Emma could question what was going on, the lights shut off, darkness consuming the room. All of a sudden a bright light pops up on the wall, a photo is in its place within a second. It was of Earth, but in the past. It wasn't full of futuristic things or dull colors. It was natural, green and full of life but Emma was about to find out that, that was about to **change**. 

“This is the Earth 3 days before everyone and everything died.” the director strongly spoke again, snapping Emma out of her thoughts  
The next photo was different to the first, this one was full of destroyed buildings, dark skies and dead bodies littering the ground. Emma felt her heart tighten at this.   
The Director spoke again, voice breaking, “The cause of this was a nuclear bomb that was unstable and exploded.” 

The photo changed again but this time it was to a bomb. The room was silent as the Director whispered the last few words,“killing everyone, except a select few.” Emma gasped at that. Bringing her hands up her face in shock as the next image was projected as she stared on with a horrified expression, but this time it was a video, a video that was recorded moments before the bomb exploded, killing everyone in its path, a video filled with **screams of terror** and **large booming sounds** , a video that showed everyone slowly dying from the 3rd degree burns the nuclear bomb caused...and all of a sudden the video disappeared and everyone was left in pitch black. No one said anything, no one knew what to say and then the lights came back on snapping them all out of trance. Emma’s mind was racing with questions. _How did this even happen? Why did this happen?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Medic- Aiden  
> Leader- Mia  
> Historian- Emma  
> Strategist- Ava  
> Combat people- Austin, Grace
> 
> Hope you enjoyed  
> All feedback and comments are welcome!


	3. Chapter 1: The Mission (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A team from the future has to find a way to stop a nuclear bomb from going off in the past. Oh and there are aliens and gays involved. What could go wrong?...

Before she could ask any questions the Director spoke strongly “Your mission is to stop this. Break in. Disable the bomb.” His voice slightly shook “Save everyone. You have 36 hours.” His voice was reduced to a soft whisper “Good luck.” 

Before anyone could say or do anything a harsh sound of thunder boomed across the room. Emma jumped from the scare and looked around the room looking at her teammates, wondering if they were thinking the same thing as her. 

_ How are we supposed to save everyone? No one has ever done anything like this before. How did we not know about this? How did **I** not know about this? I’m meant to know everything in history. How did they keep this off of the records? _

Emma’s throat began to close up, but she pushed through the horrible feeling, finally able to ask her question, “H-How-” She stuttered before she suddenly got cut off by the Director. 

“These are watches that have a countdown, when the clock reaches 0, you’ll know if you’ve failed or not,” He spoke strongly as an agent came up to him with the watches. They each took one and the clock started immediately, Emma looked up when she heard a whoosh, it was the portal. The mesmerising portal was a dark green and gave off a light green aura; it reminded her of the dark green from the trees in the photo. Her attention was directed at the clock on her wrist, slowly counting down. She looked at the clock.

_**36 hours.** Or else. **Everyone Dies.** What if we fail. How are we even meant to do this?  _

Before Emma’s doubts could go on she felt a small pressure on her back, getting pushed forward. She turned around and saw Mia, her face more determined than ever, looking down at her as she gave a small smile to Emma, reassuring her and giving confidence to her. Emma gave a small nod back to her, signalling that she was okay. Emma and her team all walked forward into the portal, all of them taking deep breaths, hoping that they can be successful in their mission. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of "Chapter 1: The Mission." 
> 
> The next chapter name is called "Chapter 2: Landing in the Past & Planning"
> 
> Once I actually write some of Chapter 2, then I'll give you a little sneak peak from a random bit of the chapter before posting part 1 of "Chapter 2: Landing in the Past & Planning"


	4. Character's sexuality

Hi, ya'll.

I know this isn't an actual chapter but here are the character's sexuality.

Emma is pansexual. 

Mia is a lesbian. 

Austin is gay.

Grace is pansexual.

Ava is bisexual.

Aiden is gay.

Comment what you think!

Anyway, I think I'll post part 1 of 'Chapter 2: Landing in the Past Planning' later tonight or sometime tomorrow (that is if I don't get distracted 'cause there's a new season of a show coming out today...which I might binge watch) anyway I'm rambling we'll just have to see! 

So yeah, I'll see you on the next chapter.


	5. Sneak Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little sneak peak for the next chapter (Chapter 2: Landing in the Past & Planning)

**This bit is going to be from part 1 of 'Chapter 2: Landing in the Past & Planning' I'm pretty sure this is going to be longer than Chapter 1 'Chapter 1: The Mission" but we will just have to see **

**I have obviously written more before this bit, I just chose to show you guys this bit (does make a little bit more sense with some context but you'll see that soon)**

**Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

This was it. There was no going back now. They had to do this. They had to do this, so that innocence could survive and thrive and if they did pull this mission off then maybe, just maybe the future wouldn't look so bleak for the five of them.


	6. Chapter 2: Landing in the Past & Planning (Part 1)

As the dark green portal opened up it revealed six people. As they all stepped forward and out of the green portal, feet touching the bright green grass beneath them. They were all mesmerised once again by the chirping of the birds, the bright green trees, the fresh air, the nature full of life and full of different shades of green's and brown's. 

Their eyes glanced around when they heard a child’s laughter, as they looked over they saw a family running and laughing together, when they spotted the innocent scene, smiles were brought to their faces. It was nice to see something so innocent, something so **unaware** of the nuclear world wide event that was going to wipe out almost **everyone** and **everything**. And that brought them a feeling of **absolute dread**. 

Then, suddenly they were snapped out of their trance when the green portal closed behind them with a loud whoosh. **This was it.** There was no going back now. They **had** to do **this**. They had to do this so **that innocence** could **survive** and thrive and if they did pull this mission off then maybe, just maybe the future wouldn't look so **bleak** for the six of them. 


	7. Chapter 2: Landing in the Past & Planning (Part 2)

The silence was broken by Mia “Remember the **mission**.” She said strongly as she looked at her watch and saw it was slowly counting down, “We need to find and get to our base of operations. Emma, do you know of any abandoned buildings we could use?” 

Emma tilted her head up at Mia, acknowledging her, then she stared back at the ground as she started skimming through her brain, trying to recall something from her memory, “I do, if my memory serves me right there should be one, I believe it’s 3792 Vesta Drive.” She said confidently as she looked back up at Mia.

Mia nodded, thinking about something and Emma knew she was already thinking about a plan of action for the mission, she admired that about the tall, beautiful and muscular-scarred leader but before Emma could once again get lost deep into her thoughts, this time about the beauty before her, she heard her name being called, by none other than the aphrodite herself, Mia. 

“Emma, lead the way, we’ll start planning when we get there,” Everyone nodded in agreement with the serious leader. “Follow me,” Emma said, already walking towards the abandoned location. 

**Look at that we have some gayness showing from Emma for Mia!**

**I know it's been a while (more like 5 days lol) but I've been busy with some stuff and I already had a lot of this part done I just had to finish the ending. I should have the next part up on the weekend or on Monday so in a few days.**

**Thank you to my friend (the one who helped me with the character's sexuality) who edited this chapter a little bit and added a bit to the gayness after I showed her ( (@I_JUST_WANNA_READ_FANFICS_PLEASE) (Who's profile is so annoying to find, lol you really should change your username dude) ).**

**Anyway, enough talking.**

**Hope you enjoyed, comments are welcome :)**


	8. Chapter 2: Landing in the Past & Planning (Part 3)

As they made their way down many streets and turned many corners, they finally saw their destination from across the street. They saw that it was a dark-red double brick building. Some bricks were slightly cracked and there was moss growing on some of them, and there were even some cracked and completely broken windows, Emma was completely 100 percent sure it was abandoned.

“That’s the building, Mia,” Emma stated to the leader.

“Alright, Grace and Austin, I want you to search the perimeter for anything that could disrupt the mission and the planning, the rest of us will head inside and get down to business,” the leader commanded in her strong voice. Grace and Austin nodded in agreement and went ahead to start scouting the perimeter of the building.

As the rest of the group which consisted of Emma, Mia, Aiden and Ava, crossed the street and neared the entrance. “Stay here, I’ll look inside in case someone is in there,” Mia spoke. Mia walked forward and peered into a broken window, seeing that there were no threats inside she motioned for the others to come forward to the door.

Just as Emma was going to open the door, Grace and Austin came back and diverted her attention to them. “Everything is secure,” Austin reported back. “No public around to disrupt the mission,” Grace continued. “Excellent work. Emma, go ahead and open the door,” Mia responded back.

Emma nodded and complied, walking forward to grip the door handle tightly she twisted the doorknob but it wouldn’t budge. “It’s locked,” Emma said. Mia sighed, “Of course it is, why would it be open. It’s never that easy," Mia muttered to herself.

“Alright, stand back, I’ll kick it down,” Mia spoke up as she walked up to the door, lifted up her foot and pushed her leg forward, as her foot made contact with the door Emma could hear the sound wood of breaking and splitting apart and before she could blink, the door sprung wide open, the door hitting the wall behind it.

“Okay, spread out, get comfortable with this building. Remember the exits and the rooms in case of an emergency. Meet me in the bottom level in 15 minutes. Be careful,” Mia ordered. Everyone nodded their heads and went out to complete their orders from their leader. 

**Whooh, this one is a bit longer than normal but that's fine.**

**I had a lot of fun writing this one! I put this one out and wrote this one faster than I thought I would considering I only updated a couple days ago.**

**Thank you to my friend (the same one as always) for editing this one a little bit.**

**I might not update for a bit (most likely for a week) because I have an English Assessment due, but once I get that done (which will be very soon, considering that I'm almost done) I'll start writing and put another one out for you guys (which could be sooner than you or even I think), well just have to wait and see!**


	9. Chapter 2: Landing in the Past & Planning (Part 4)

Emma walked into a room, where she would be working, she was the historian and that was a pretty important job, at least that’s what she thought. Once she was set up she walked out of the room she had claimed and started walking around the building, getting familiar with the layout like Mia had ordered them to do.

Mia was everything, she was hot, a bad ass and most importantly she was kind, as Emma was getting lost in her daydream about the beauty, Mia, she bumped into Ava, who was tinkering with a gadget of some sort and muttering big, fancy words under her breath, that Emma didn’t understand. 

“Sorry Ava,” Emma apologized, but she got no response from Ava, so she tried once again “Ava?, what are you doing?” Emma, waved her hand in Ava’s face, hoping to get a response, this time she did.

“What? What happened?” Ava asked, looking like she just snapped back to reality. “I just asked what are you doing?,” Emma said with a smile on her face, Ava would always get distracted with her gadgets but at the end of the day she was the best techy-person she could ask for.

“Oh, I’m just making comms for Mia, Grace and Austin, they are going on a scouting mission for recon soon,” Ava said with a small smile on her face, it only widening when she mentioned her girlfriend, Grace. Emma nodded, smiling slightly until her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

_ Why would Mia be going on a recon mission? I mean she does go on some of them, but it’s not often. What is happening? What is suddenly so important?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so, I have this work that I put out and I did it just so you know why I haven't updated so if you want to know why I haven't it's called ''What's going on with my fics.'' 
> 
> It's on my profile if you want to check it out, up to you.
> 
> This one hasn't been beta read and edited so if you find that it's a shit chapter then that's the reason, it's also because I couldn't be bothered sending it to my editor, so this will be a surprise for her when she reads it. 
> 
> Hoped you guys enjoyed if you don't want to go and look at the work ''What's going on with my fics.'' then I'll just say the main thing/most important thing (for this fic), is basically that my update day is Saturday but I missed it (reason is on ''What's going on with my fics.'') so I'm updating it today (Monday).
> 
> One more thing, if I miss my update day, then I'll update ''What's going on with my fics.'' and tell you guys what's going on but either way the new chapter will still get put up (it'll just be a few days later than usual).
> 
> Alright that's enough talking from me, not even sure if most of this made sense but whatever, comments are appreciated, thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 2: Landing in the Past & Planning (Part 5)

As Emma was on her way to find Mia, her mind was racing so fast with so many questions that she didn’t notice that she crashed into Aiden, with them both landing on the floor, neither of them expecting the impact. 

Emma heard a thud in front of her but still hadn’t realized what had happened.“Ow,” Emma exclaimed while rubbing her leg. 

“What even happened?” Emma confusedly muttered to herself. Emma looked up as she heard a chuckle from in front of her, turns out it was Aiden who was slowly getting up with the help of his boyfriend Austin, who Emma didn’t even see run down the hallway when he saw his boyfriend after fall down because of their little accident.

_ What is happening to me? Why aren't I paying attention?  _ As her mind raced with questions on how she was even in this mess to begin with, she didn’t see the hand that was outstretched towards her. 

She looked up to get a glimpse of who the hand belonged to and it turned out it was Aiden. They were both staring at her in what seemed to be concern and Emma was once again confused until she realized she hadn’t moved nor said anything in the past minute.

_ Right, right, I should properly get up now.  _ Emma sighed and grabbed the hand that was outstretched to her, as she got up Aiden started speaking and this time Emma was paying attention.

“Are you alright Emma?, you're not hurt are you” Aiden said in concern, as his inner medic came out, already checking to make sure nothing was broken. “I’m fine Aiden,” she responded as she swatted his arm away from her, to stop him from checking to make sure she was fine. 

“Alright then, we’ve got to go. Bye Emma!” Aiden exclaimed. Suddenly her mind snapped back to it’s racing questions before she had fallen to the ground.

_ Maybe Austin will know why Mia’s going on the mission.  _ Before she could stop her mouth from moving she had already shouted after them. “Wait!. Austin, do you know why Mia’s going on the recon mission? I mean she does them, it's just rare, I mean why would she go on this one, what’s so important about this mission?” Emma began to ramble but she stopped herself with a sheepish smile. 

Aiden and Austin gave each other a look and smiled back at her. She wondered what that look was supposed to be and what it was supposed to mean. 

It was Austin who responded this time. “You’ll have to ask her yourself, I think she’ll tell you...and then some,” They both laughed this time surprising Emma. 

_ What was that meant to mean? Why can’t they just tell me why Mia’s going on the mission. Stupid secrets. It would save a lot more time if they just told me! After all, we have a mission today.  _

Emma thinking of the mission finally walked out of the hallway and into the room that was acting as their command center for the mission. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 513 words. Longer than any other chapter but I just kept writing and writing and it kept getting longer and longer.
> 
> This isn't beta read (since my beta reader is on a short holiday) but it is edited by me.
> 
> It's always edited by me unless I say otherwise.
> 
> I thought I wouldn't get this out because I was busy and only got home at like 5pm and then I was editing and planning some other fics for a couple of hours and now it's 9pm when I'm posting (which is the earliest I've ever actually posted a chapter of this fic) lol. 
> 
> Anyway we have more gay with Austin and Aiden like we did in the last chapter with Ava and Grace (but it has more gay here, in turns of we actually see Aiden and Austin interacting). 
> 
> Also Austin and Aiden helping the baby gay, Emma out with Mia (we'll probably be seeing more of that) we love to see it.
> 
> Anyway enough talking from me, thanks for reading and all comments and feedback are welcome :) .

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and feedback are welcome!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
